


Once Upon a Time in a Galaxy Far, Far Away

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is just trying to get Darren to narrate his movie for him.<br/>Prompt: Let the Credits Roll</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time in a Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Let the Credits Roll for [CrissColfer week](http://cc-week.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

"Once upon a time… Come on, Chris, this is bullshit. Are you really that cheap that you're making your boyfriend narrate your movie?"

"I'm paying you, aren't I?"

"Blowjobs don't count."

" _Darren!_ We are not the only ones here. I am paying you in money, you whiny bastard."

"I'm such a bad influence on your mouth."

"If you make a blowjob joke, I swear…"

"Fine, fine. These lines are ridiculous, Chris."

"Thank you for insulting my work. I appreciate it."

"You know I didn't mean it like that… Can I improvise?"

"If you stop wasting everybody's time and money and just say your damn lines."

"You know, we're supposed to be working on a children's movie. You shouldn't swear so much."

"I swear to _fuck_ , Darren Blowjob Joke Criss."

"How do you swear to- Alright, alright!"

"Thank you."

"A long time ago- Wait, fuck, I meant once upon a time."

"Jesus, Darren, really? You have three fucking lines to read. _Three_!"

"You sound frustrated. Can I give you a massage?"

"Darren…"

"Alright, come on, I'm trying here."

"Not hard enough."

"Th-"

"Don't fucking say it. I don't care what you're about to say but I know it's a dirty joke so just fucking don't."

"You're grumpy, Chris. Is it because-"

"It is not because of how many times we had sex last night. My god, I'm trying to be professional here!"

"Actually I was going to ask if it was because I kept messing up my lines."

"You lying fuck."

"Language."

"I'm going to murder you and nobody is going to know."

"Actually you just told everybody so…"

"Darren, I'm breaking up with you."

"Calling your bluff."

"I hate you."

"You actually love me."

"Right now I hate you. Now, the crew is waiting."

"Alright, ready for me? Okay. Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away."

" _Darren_!"

"You're right, it's a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. My bad."

"I'm not paying you considering how much money you've now wasted."

"Come on, babe, live a little."

"Do not call me babe. I am not a pig."

"Touché. Alright, you're really getting upset now."

"No, I reached upset ages ago, Darren. Now I'm starting to get pissed. As in sleep on the couch with my cat that you're allergic to pissed."

"For a second I thought that you'd be sleeping on the couch."

"Darren, just… please?"

"Fine. Okay. Once upon a time, there lived a fair princess. She was loved across the land by almost all that knew her. This girl is who our story opens with. There, happy? I still think you could do better than starting with that."

"You're exasperating."

"But loveable."

"Not often."

"You love me quite often, thank you."

"Back to the sexual jokes. You're such a teenage boy."

"You don't complain about-"

"Shut up. You were mumbling during the middle sentence."

"Because it's ridiculous. You're a better writer than this, Chris."

"Darren, it is my movie and please stop insulting it."

"I'm not. I'm kind of complimenting you."

"Just shut up, look pretty and say what I tell you to."

"Oh, I see my role in the relationship."

"Finally you're getting it."

"Alright, can I try again?"

"Are you starting to take this seriously?"

"Yep, can I try again?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay. Ahem. Once upon a time, there lived two twins who were separated birth. One was sent to the planet Tattooine-"

" _Darren!_ "

"I really love when you say my name like that."

"Like I want to kill you with my bare hands?"

"Yeah, kinda. I love when you're all fiery."

"God, I hate you."  
"We already discussed that."

"Honestly, Darren."

"Chris…"

"What?"

"Can I take a break?"

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Chris, I'm bored."

"Darren, I swear…"

"I love you."

"You're an idiot."

"But I love you."

"I'm trying to work!"

"Chris…"

"Fine, I love you too now shut up. Nobody's going to take me seriously."

"Oh hush. Yes, they are. It's not your fault you have a stupid boyfriend."

"Glad you admit it."

"On a serious note, though, I'm hungry. Can I go now?"

"Fine. We can take a break but when we get back I want this to be seriously done."

"Yeah, yeah."

"One would think that you don't appreciate the work."

"As if I don't have enough of it already. We don't all want to be working 24/7. Workaholic."

"Says the one who woke me up at 3 in the morning the other night because you were writing a song."

"That's different."

"Bite me."

"Gladly."

"Go to lunch, Darren."

"Want anything?"

"Just a drink."

"Love you."

"I love you, idiot, now go. You're wasting my money."

"Bossy, bossy."

"You like it."

"Sometimes."

"Shoo, Darren."

"Going."


End file.
